


[Paris/Tybalt]無題

by shal303



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 雖然向Capulet家提出了婚約，但Paris其實對婚約對象—Juilette不怎麼感興趣。
Relationships: Paris/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 1





	[Paris/Tybalt]無題

**Author's Note:**

> 自行帶入01鐵或是11鐵都可以，總之不是尼可拉斯鐵  
> Paris/Tybalt，不逆  
> 情節大大地更改，沒有羅茱相愛情節，無法接受者請離開

雖然向Capulet家提出了婚約，但Paris其實對婚約對象—Juilette不怎麼感興趣。

他承認，那正值二八年華的少女的確像隻媚人的蝴蝶，一顰一笑都吸引著男人的目光，將活潑甜美的她關入名為婚姻的牢籠是全天下男人的夢想。

然而Paris並不包含在內，早在很久很久之前，就已經有人悄悄地住進他的心裡了，直到現在，他的心再也容不下第二人。

Paris心念的人兒只有一個，Capulet的未來當家，Tybalt。

可是Tybalt卻從未正眼瞧過他，或許連他是什麼人也沒有印象，正如同Paris只注視著Tybalt，Tybalt同樣也只注視著Juliette。

Paris無法忍受，他熱切地想佔有Tybalt。他想將那頭狂暴的小貓緊緊摟入懷中，向眾人宣告這是只屬於他的所有物，特別是對親王家的小子。

Paris想到了一個方法。既可以阻斷Tybalt扭曲的戀愛，也能一輩子待在Tybalt身邊。

向Juliette提親。

這是個聰明的方法，卻也是最糟糕的方法。

Tybalt是注意到他了，但卻怨恨著他。

他永遠也不會忘記那一晚，他對Capulet先生提出婚約時，Tybalt那怨毒的眼神，若眼神可以殺人，他或許早就去見上帝了。

Tybalt緊緊攥著腰間的刀，似乎下一秒就要拔刀給他來個痛快。

Paris也只能苦笑。

無妨，只要能名正言順待在你的身邊，就算被你怨恨我也甘之如飴。

*

喜宴當天，Tybalt並沒有到場。

看似微不足道，其影響力對Capulet家來說非同小可，Tybalt身為Capulet未來的當家，卻藉口缺席，這是不給Paris面子，也是無視Capulet家主的權威。Capulet先生尷尬地搓著手，不停給Paris賠不是。

據Capulet先生說，Tybalt身體不適，所以無法出席。

Paris擺擺手，笑著表示沒關係。

他們未來還會有很多時間見面的。

TBC.


End file.
